Ryder is a friend of mine
by Idiotheque
Summary: Kitty vient de quitter Ryder. Jake, en tant que meilleur ami, décide d'apporter son soutien à ce dernier.


**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas la série. En revanche, l'histoire, et (surtout) les fautes m'appartiennent.

**Notes** : C'est un peu particulier. Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amitié, mais ce n'est pas non plus de l'amour. Une « Bromance » , peut-être … bref, comme je disais, c'est asses spécial. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. J'adore ce pairing, pas suffisamment exploité en français. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

.

_**Ryder is a friend of mine**_

.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Jake Puckerman détestait par dessus, c'était être dérangé le soir, après une journée de boulot déjà épuisante. Pourtant, ce soir-là, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte à très exactement 21h24, il décida, à contrecœur, d'aller ouvrir. Il fut surpris de tomber sur son meilleur ami, Ryder, qui semblait bouleversé.

- Elle est partie, dit simplement celui-ci, la voix tremblante.

Le jeune Puckerman comprit alors plusieurs choses :

Premièrement, Ryder était désormais un homme célibataire. Après plusieurs années de vie commune, sa fiancée, Kitty, avait finalement décidée de mettre fin à leur relation.

Deuxièmement, Ryder allait avoir besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer.

Troisièmement, c'était lui-même qui allait devoir endosser ce rôle.

Et, pour finir, le plus important : Ryder et lui allaient avoir besoin de beaucoup d'alcool.

* * *

…

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard, Jake avait finalement renoncé à boire. Connaissant son meilleur ami, il devait surveiller celui-ci de très près, ou Ryder risquerait de faire une connerie. Trop sensible. Trop gentil. Tout le contraire lui, en réalité.

- Ça va vieux ?

Ryder vida cul-sec son cinquième verre de la soirée avant de répondre :

- Non, sa va pas ! Pourquoi elle m'a quitté ?!

- J'en sais rien Ryder …

C'était là un pur et simple mensonge. Jake savait parfaitement pourquoi Kitty était partie. La blonde était amoureuse de Marley, qui, drôle de coïncidence, était son ex petite amie.

Quelle ironie.

- Mec, je sais que t'as les boules, mais l'alcool, c'est peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions. Tu crois pas ?

- M'en fous, grogna Ryder.

Jake soupira, se demandant intérieurement pourquoi il gardait autant d'alcool chez lui. Il n'aimait même pas ça, et n'en abusait jamais, sauf pour les « grandes occasions ». Est-ce que le célibat de Ryder était une raison suffisante pour faire la fête ?

Sans doute que non. Mais il était quand même heureux que Ryder soit libre. Kitty le traitait toujours comme de la merde, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'était pas réellement amoureuse de lui. Logique implacable. Ou presque.

- Tu sais quoi, Jake ?

- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune Puckerman, intrigué.

- T'es mon âme-sœur, mec, affirma très sérieusement Ryder un jetant un regard plein de tendresse à son meilleur ami. J'veux dire … qui d'autre que toi m'aurait accueillit chez lui à une heure pareille ?

- Ben … n'importe quel ami l'aurait fait, j'imagine …

- Ouais … mais toi, t'es plus qu'un ami.

Jake ricana nerveusement. Cette conversation commençait à devenir trop intime à son goût, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Surtout que Ryder pouvait devenir très … « tactile » quand il était saoul. Il serait même capable de se mettre à pleurer, et c'était précisément le genre de spectacle auquel Jake ne voulait assister sous aucun prétexte.

- Je t'aime, mec. Sérieusement, je t'aime.

Jake frissonna. Venait de la bouche de Ryder, ces mots sonnait de façon très étrange, et surtout, de façon beaucoup trop sincère.

- T'as assez bu pour la soirée, déclara-t-il fermement.

Malgré les cris de protestation de Ryder, le jeune Puckerman s'empara alors des bouteilles d'alcool envie vides, et les ramena rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine. Ryder, qui avait tenté de le suivre, trébucha lamentablement, incapable de garder son équilibre, et s'écroula sur le sol tel une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Preuve de la solidité de leur amitié, Jake s'abstint de rire, même si le spectacle était vraiment comique.

- Tu sais quoi, Ryder ? Tu vas rester dormir ici. Ça ira sans doute mieux demain. T'auras qu'à dormir dans mon lit, je prendrais le canapé.

Ryder, toujours au sol, leva simplement un pouce un l'air pour répondre positivement.

* * *

…

* * *

Comme Jake l'avait prévu, Ryder s'endormit à peine quelques secondes après s'être installé dans son lit. Le jeune Puckerman s'installa ensuite dans son canapé, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Plusieurs questions s'enchainaient les unes à la suite des autres dans son esprit.

_Est-ce que Kitty allait s'installer avec Marley__ ? _C'était peu probable, mais si c'était le cas, alors Ryder devrait également déménager, car la blonde vendrait certainement leur appartement. Kitty était comme ça. Aucune pitié. Sauf à de très rares exceptions.

_Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Kitty à se montrer enfin courageuse ? _Cela ne pouvait pas être la faute de Ryder. L'idée même que celui-ci ait pu faire quelque chose de mal paraissait ridicule au yeux de Jake. Ryder était un mec génial. Le genre de mec que toute les filles, ou presque, mériteraient d'avoir dans leurs vies.

_Qu'est-ce de Ryder allait devenir ?_ Pour cette question, la réponse de faisait pas de doute. Jake serait toujours ravi de l'accueillir chez lui aussi longtemps que cela serait nécessaire.

_Est-ce Marley était également amoureuse de Kitty ?_ À cette question, Jake répondait « oui » sans hésitation. Si Marley l'avait quitté, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison. C'était, certes, un peu humiliant. Mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça.

Une nouvelle fois, Jake soupira, avant de fermer les yeux, souhaitant simplement s'endormir rapidement.

* * *

…

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Jake constata immédiatement que Ryder était déjà debout. Celui-ci buvait tranquillement une tasse de café, le regard vide, et ayant l'air d'un petit garçon à qui on aurait annoncé la mort du Père Noël.

- Déjà débout ?

- Mal au crâne, grogna Ryder. Ça fait une bonne demi-heure que j'suis réveillé.

- Tu sais que j'ai de l'aspirine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh crois-moi, ce truc que tu oses appeler « café » est suffisamment efficace pour ma migraine.

Jake ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ryder détestait le café instantané, et il n'en buvait que lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda Jake.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Ryder. Mais c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me répéter qu'elle me prenait pour un con … j'aurai dû l'écouter.

Un long silence s'installa alors. Un silence qu'aucun des deux ne voulait briser. Un silence agréable. Un silence que Ryder décida de rompre au bout de plusieurs minutes :

- Jake ?

- Ouais ?

- Ce café est vraiment dégueulasse. Habilles-toi, on va aller faire un tour au Lima Bean.

Jake lui lança un petit sourire, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Au moins, Ryder n'avait pas perdu son amour de la caféine. C'était une bonne chose.

Et il finirait par s'en remettre. Jake y veillerait personnellement.


End file.
